


I'm Ready for the Leaves to Fall

by AuroraB



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Babies, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraB/pseuds/AuroraB
Summary: Felicity had always known the type of man Oliver was and the type of man he could be. He was spoiled, selfish and determined to make every poor prediction about him true. He was also warm and caring, dedicated and to those he loved, loyal. It had been proven the moment he found out about their daughter.





	1. It Thrives in Low Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's been a looooong time since I posted something Olicity related. I'm keeping this one simple because everyday life is still very hectic for me so, this will be formatted a lot like Arrow Kill-Shots. It will be one-shots, but they exist in the same universe. Each will be a stand alone project so I can work on it when I can. Thanks for reading!

 

‘.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫

 

His bitter, almost sadistic laugh was a like a ricocheting bullet, an echo reverberating through her body and mind. It seemed history was determined to repeat itself and as much as Felicity Smoak prided herself on her 151 IQ, she was still just another girl from Vegas who got knocked up in college.

_I thought you were smarter Felicity._

_Kill it or give it up. I really don’t care what you do with your kid._

_Why should I care? It’s not like it’s mine._

_Don’t know why you choose me to put this baby on, good luck getting child support for the kid._

As his hateful words filled her, tears flowed down her cheeks. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she pushed the number one and as her best friend came on the line, she spoke, “O-Oliver, I need you.”

‘.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫

‘.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫

Oliver Queen had never wanted to hurt someone as much as he wanted to hurt Cooper Sheldon. The guy was worse than the spit gum you could find underneath any table on the college campus. He deserved to rot like the putrid, festering, tiny piece of shit that he was.

Wishing a fate worse than death on the little worm wouldn’t help Felicity, though, and it also wouldn’t help to beat the hell out of him either, so despite the overwhelming desire to rearrange his face, Oliver held back, because it certainly wouldn’t do any good to Felicity. As Oliver looked at her sleeping face as she cried herself to sleep in his arms, he wished it had been him. That he was the one that had created a baby with her.

Oliver had known from the moment he had seen her that there was something special about Felicity. It had been one of the worst days and the best days of his life. Stumbling upon Tommy and Laurel in flagrante delicto had almost broken him. The pitiful thing was, he was far more upset at Tommy than Laurel and if that wasn’t the biggest clue that their relationship was doomed... If it had been anyone else, he would have gotten over it, because who was he to judge her when he had been less than faithful, but in one fell swoop he had lost his best friend and his girlfriend. Punching Tommy square in the jaw hadn’t even felt satisfying and losing a twenty-one year old friendship had sent him into a tailspin. He had walked, leaving his stupid Ferarri, which was just another reminder that he was on college number five and that his parents were threatening to cut him off. When the rain started to pour he seriously thought his life couldn’t get any worse.

Then, he had seen her. Stepping into a packed diner, he had caught sight of Felicity, a clear reflection of her namesake and the one at the table with the only seat left. There was just something about her, something that drew him and before he knew it, he was sitting across from her, spilling the sordid details. Felicity didn’t pull any punches, calling them all out in an epic babble and while ‘Ollie’ smarted at some of her far too accurate assessments, Oliver realized the truth in them.

It might have been that day, or maybe it was another, Oliver didn’t know when it happened, when he fell in love with Felicity Smoak, but he had.

“What am I going to do?” She whispered, her voice rough from her tears and from the short nap she had, startling him.

“What are _we_ going to do?” He emphasized the word, “And I was thinking, we’re going to get married.”

“What?” She shot up, eyes wide as she looked at him, “You’re crazy, we’re not… we’re not… Oliver, we are _not_ getting married.”

“Why not?” He tried not to let any of his hurt show. He had expected her denial, and yet, hearing the incredulity in her voice, still sent a twinge through him.

“Because people who get married love each other and we don’t, I mean I love you, but you don’t love me and by love, I mean _love-love_ , not love, and I know it sounds like the same word but it’s not, I mean love as a friend and not… and now he’s laughing at me! God, why can’t I ever shut up!”

“Felicity! I’m not laughing at you.” He chuckled when she quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, “I am just happy you’re back to babbling. You haven't babbled once yet today it was starting to get alarming. And I love you, love-love, love whatever you want to call it. I’ve always loved you.”

Oliver almost chuckled when her mouth dropped in an ‘o’, eyes searching his. It was the kind of search that would have sent the old ‘Ollie’ running for the hills, but he was a changed man or he would be, a man that deserved Felicity and this baby.

It took her a long moment, but finally she asked,  in a voice so quiet, he almost couldn’t hear her, “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Well, after Laurel and Tommy I needed to get my head on straight…”

“And pull it out of your ass.”

“And pull it out of my ass,” he chuckled as he repeated her words, “and by then you were with Cooper and you were happy, I didn’t want to mess with that.”

“I wasn’t. I wasn’t happy with Cooper, not really, but I wanted to be and I messed up.” She sighed, standing and Oliver fought the panic that rose in his chest as it seemed she was pulling away from him. “We shouldn’t... This isn’t how things should be with us. I’m having a baby with another man, a douche bag, but still this baby…”

“This is our baby and before you ask, I’ll love him or her because they’re yours.”

“But marriage…”

“Yes, marriage Felicity. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Are you sure because you can’t change your mind, next week, Oliver. I don’t think I would survive that. I…”

“Felicity,” He stood then, gripping her fingers in his as he stared into her eyes. “I’m here and I’m in this, and I’ve kinda got a plan.”

“A plan?”

“Yep. We’re gonna need one, for our future and for my parents.”

“Your parents. Oh my God, Oliver!”

“Felicity, I need you to trust me.” He pulled her back, already seeing the massive freak out on the way.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed as she answered with conviction, “With my life. So this plan…”

Oliver laughed, picking her up and swinging her around in his arms, hardly able to believe his luck. When he finally placed her back on her feet, both of them grinning, he asked, “How far are you in your final project?”

‘.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫

‘.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫

“Felicity, honey, relax.”

Felicity heard the words, but she was too far gone for them to do anything.

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one who will have to face the death glares of your parents.”

“Felicity…”

“Don’t tell me not to worry, your parents are rich enough to have me off’d and no one would find the body. Isn’t that what they do? I watched Scandal!”

“Felicity!” He could see his barely suppressing a laugh as he reached for her, instead of letting him soothe her she scooted away and sent him a death glare. “My parents are business owners not part of the Brotherhood.”

“The Brotherhood?”

“The Russian Mob.”

“Oh my God, you called it the brotherhood, your parents are part of the Russian mob.”

“Felicity I just said they were _NOT_ a part of the mob,” this time instead of letting her evade him, he pulled her into his side as the town care drove from the airport to the Queen Mansion. “We’ve planned for this, we’ve practiced and put on our armor. You, we’ll be fine.”

“And what if it’s not?”

“Then I’ll look for a job and a cheap apartment while we finish out the year. After that,” he shrugged, “You already have offers from Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp. We’ll go to Gotham or Metropolis and I’ll find a job.”

“I should’ve never let you do this. I can’t take you away from your inheritance.”

“Felicity I don’t give a damn about the money. I love you. Now take a deep breath, baby, we’re here.”

Felicity did as he bid, taking a deep breath and sending up a silent prayer that the ‘morning sickness’ that had plagued her for the last week would not make an appearance before this day was over no matter the outcome. Oliver hadn’t lied when he said they had put on their armor. Oliver was wearing a charcoal grey Giorgia Armani suit and matching tie while Felicity wore a Dolce &Gabbana floral dress and cropped jacket. Oliver had spared no expense despite her protests that she wouldn’t be able to wear it in a few short months. It was about the image they wanted to portray. They were not irresponsible kids, but responsible, brilliant adults who had done an irresponsible thing.

Taking Oliver’s hand, Felicity ascended the stairs where they greeted Raisa and were escorted to one of the family’s parlors. They had requested a meeting and from the use of the room, Felicity knew their request had been noted.

As they entered, she caught sight of Moira and Robert as they stood. It was then that the truth really hit her. This was their future.

 


	2. She's the One that Lights My Way (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here's another installment. I do hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have some sexy times ;)

Felicity Queen moaned as she felt feather-light kisses being placed on her cheek and on her neck.

“We should probably go home if you’re going to be making those noises,” Oliver teased, his voice held an underlying smug satisfaction.

She often teased him that it was a remnant of his glory days as the premiere frat boy.

“Home?" She asked, confused, still trying to shake off the sleep. She had dropped off somewhere between discrete probability and digital forensics and could feel the text pressing against her face.

Felicity opened her eyes to see that they were in the Quad and she had fallen asleep at one of the gazebos.

She nodded at her husband and said, “Home.”

“You’re adorable when you’re sleepy,” he remarked with a smile as she stretched out her hand to get him to help her up.  
Instead, he just scooped her up in his arms, depositing her book in her bag and grabbing that too. Felicity didn’t have the strength to protest his ridiculous gesture or feel embarrassed at the catcalls from their fellow students as she snuggled into him. She would soon be far too big to do this easily so she would enjoy it while she could, especially his warmth.

Oliver had always been so warm, and that warmth to her, meant safety, love and the security that they would last a lifetime. It had been a few short months, her bump now prominent enough that everyone could see. It had bothered her at first, the whispers, the assumption everyone had made that theirs was a shotgun wedding, but after facing Robert and Moira Queen in their opulent home, it was easier to ignore the gossips.

Their ‘chat’ with Robert and Moira as they had insisted she call them had gone far better than they could have hoped. Moira ever the ice-queen had gone silent, shocked and yet unable to muster what would lead to a rant from another parent. She had simply gone silent and for Felicity it put in her mind, a viper lying in wait. Robert had merely, shrewdly assessed them both and like the business man he was, he struck a deal. Her final project, a program called Oracle was now being made to QC’s R&D department. Oliver was to start as an intern with a view to become CEO, every break, every weekend off from school was for QC. Luckily, most of the conditions they had expected, had proposed and so weren’t surprised. The one thing that had almost been a deal-breaker was their wedding. It was a lavish media spectacle the likes of which Starling had never seen. It hadn’t felt like them at all, but they both realized some things would have to be sacrificed. In return the Queens would both sanction and support the union, and would finance their schooling.

The deal they made had been necessary, but that didn’t mean she liked to think about, especially snuggled in Oliver’s arms.

Felicity finally slipped from his arms as they got to the car, feeling that warmth, his warmth, always set her aflame. Instead of letting him round the car as he put her down, she pulled his body flush against her own.

Oliver quirked a brow, a chuckle escaping him, as he framed the bump that separated them.

“I thought you were sleepy.”

“You wake me up in all the right ways.”

He laughed this time and there might have been a point at which Felicity would have been mortified at the cheese on crackers words that came out of her mouth, but getting married and having a baby with Oliver had made her accept so much more of herself than ever before.

She reached up with both hands to bring his face down to her own, but he danced out of reach, a light in his eyes.

“Uh uh,” he said, smiling as she pouted.

Walking over to his side, he got in, revving the engine.

Felicity continued to pout even as she got in, but soon realized her husband’s game as his hands almost immediately started tracing patterns on the inseam of her pants.

It started innocently enough (if anything to do with Oliver could be described as innocent), his hand finding its way to her thigh, squeezing in reassurance, but as they drove, his fingers began moving, but still refusing to take his fingers where she wanted him most - fingering her, his long thick digits buried deep inside her. She could feel herself getting wet as he continued to torture her.

"Oliver," she groaned, head thrown back as his fingers danced even higher.

Tired of his teasing, she grabbed his hand, but he pulled it back, out of her reach and away from her altogether, as he sent her a scolding look.

_The brute was teasing her!_

Felicity narrowed her eyes in his direction, for he wasn't the only one who could play.

Oliver, however, stared right back and he must have seen the intent in her eyes, for he said, voice dripping with delicious menace, "If you don't behave, I will keep you on the edge for hours, licking you, fucking until you feel you've gone mad, until you beg me and still... I will have no mercy."

Felicity froze, panting from his words, even as she tried to shoot back, "You can't... You can't last that long."

It wasn't even what she had met to say, but it was no less accurate for in her experience, Cooper could never last that long.

"Try me." He answered, raising an eyebrow and Felicity knew he was serious. It wasn’t something they got to do often- play. Between school, work projects and crazy media scrutiny and first trimester nausea and vomiting they barely got to let their guard down enough to enjoy. So they had never played this game before, but Oliver’s tone was making her hotter than hell.

She dropped back in her seat as another flush of desire escaped her pussy.

"Good girl." He spoke and it wasn't mocking, instead, simply approving.

Having never been one for taking orders, she found herself surprised at the thrill shooting down her spine at his tone.

_Fuck!_

She sat squirming her seat for the next five minutes as Oliver's hand returned to its previous position, tracing light circles on her thighs.

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled into the parking lot of their building knowing the apartment was just a few floors away and there she would finally have the release she craved.

The ride in the elevator was filled with tension as Oliver simply watched her, eyes raking over her body, his gaze warming her. He did nothing else and the anticipation was killing her. When they finally, finally made it across the threshold, he pushed her against the back of the door, pressing his whole body into hers.

A startling cry of 'yes' emerged from her mouth as she felt his hot and hard body against hers. His head lowered, capturing her mouth in a kiss. It was all-consuming the way he devoured her, tongue seeking entrance almost immediately. There was no reason to deny him, her husband, and she savored the taste of him as his tongue caressed hers.

Oliver tore his mouth away from hers, leaving Felicity gasping for breath. Spinning her around her, he pinned her body to the door, breasts pressing against the hard surface, as he tilted her hips toward him careful of her baby bump. Felicity gladly arched her back, pressing her ass into his groin loving the involuntary thrust he gave. She needed it, needed him, the fire heating her blood would not abate until he was buried deep inside her.

Oliver trailed kisses from her neck and down her back, sliding his hands into the waistband of the stretchy sweatpants she always wore to study.

She smirked as she heard an expletive released from his mouth, no doubt as he saw her exposed ass. Underwear had felt so constricting lately, that if she could, she didn’t bother with it any more.

"Fuck, Felicity," he said as he then spread her thighs, exposing her to his gaze. She was dripping, so much she could feel the coolness on the top of her thighs and as she looked over her shoulder, she saw her lover's face hovering, eyes meeting hers as he finally licked.

The keening cry was so desperate, so loud, so pleasure-filled she clamped her mouth shut, biting her lips to stifle the moans threatening to burst forth as she stood, legs shaking in her flip-flops. The door was the only thing keeping her from sinking to the floor in a puddle of hot lava, as Oliver licked her like a sweet treat, slowly, deeply, warm, wet tongue teasing her hole, licking every drop of cream her body released. She was already quivering, rising to that pinnacle and there was no penetration, no stimulation to her clit, just those kitten licks at the entrance of her canal.

Felicity arched back, rubbing her pussy along his face begging for more for something to push her over the edge. Finally, he obliged as his lips wrapped around her nub, sucking hard and shooting her the remaining distance. She came unable to hold in screams as her body convulsed.

"Oliver!" His name was on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, turning her back over, lifting her effortlessly, this time her legs wrapped around his head as he once more attacked her clit.

She grabbed his hair, for a reprieve, the pleasure-pain bordering on unbearable, but all that seemed to do was to incite him more as his tongue speared her nether lips. Felicity looked down at the erotic sight, adding fuel to the flames of her orgasm. Oliver's eyes met hers as his thumb met her nub, stroking her into another climax.


End file.
